


Trust Me

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depressing, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Bones, Sad, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "We're only taking turnsHolding this worldIt's how it's always beenWhen you're older, you will understand"Leonard broke away from the sudden kiss the kid had pulled him into.*Based on "Trust Me" by The Fray.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "TRUST ME." I ONLY WROTE THIS.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> these are all going to end up hella depressing aren't they

            "Mm—no." With more difficulty than he would ever let Pavel know, Leonard broke away from the sudden kiss the kid had pulled him into. "We can't do this."

 

            Pavel— _no, Chekov, for god's sake, don't call him by his first name; it'll be harder to leave, dammit_ —Chekov looked up at him with a wounded puppy look in his normally-bright eyes. He struggled to speak. "Wh-why not?" he asked, devastated. "Why can't we?"

 

            "Trust me." Leonard turned away from Chekov, his heart heavy. He'd had someone do the same to him years and years and years ago, and only now did he think he understood why. "Trust me," he repeated like a broken record as he walked away.

 

            "When you're older, you will understand."

**Author's Note:**

> i just love pining bones so much.


End file.
